Dominoes
by racharoni
Summary: B/S (and others) post-“Graves” fiasco, set in season 7. Continues all character development from S6. *added Chapter 13!* (must refresh for new chapters)
1. Dominoes

**Title:** "Dominoes"  
**Spoilers:** After the season finale, "Graves". Set in the beginning of season seven.  
**Rating:** PG (so far)  
**Disclaimer: **Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters. So there.  
**Summary:** B/S indications and post-"Graves" fiasco, set in season 7. My first fanfic. Ever.  
_*italic text indicates thought_  
**Feedback: **Depends on my reviews on whether or not I will continue after the first installment. And I welcome constructive criticism. :D Thanks.

* * *

Spike was back from his soul-searching trip to Africa. It has been two months; summer was over.  
Before he slumped into his crypt to get his thoughts straight, despite his still-bruised flesh and weary soul, he passed by the Summers' house on his way home. 

He hadn't planned his to silently sulk in their front lawn, so the vamped Brit was lucky he stopped by post Slayer patrol (it was A.M. time). Not that she would stake him, it's just that he wasn't looking forward to the inevitably bitter confrontation.

In his torn clothing and ruffled hair, along with numerous contusions to boot.. he inched his way past the house. His red eyes drew the infancy of tears, as he recalled the incident in the bathroom. Spike snorted and willed himself to end them. The tears.

_Spike: No ninny soul vamp here. Not this time. I'll be different._

Spike glanced at the sleeping household's upper floor.

Spike: "Different."

  
He blinked after a moment, and nudged on to his awaiting abode.

* * *

The Slayer corps was well in motion the next day; gathered at the Magic Box. A new big bad was needin' a reckon, and this one would be the hardest of all to defeat.

Buffy, Dawn, Xander, and Giles consorted in a huddle around the table. 

Dawn: "Too far. The power of this madness has to end. Maybe if I start putting that roundhouse kick you taught me to use?"

Buffy: "This is beyond violence, Dawn. Besides, that mouth will snap you in two."

Xander: "Which would not be cool. I kinda like you. So Dawn-death not an option."

Giles: "Err.. yes yes. Indeed, I can't believe I took part of this in the very beginning. I apologize to you all."

They disperse their huddle once the pure evil notices their lackadaisical conversing.

Anya: "Um.. hi! As I was saying, we can't get any money if the store features shattered furniture and an intense lack of wall. And as fun as money is, I will have to urge you to continue doing those construction exertions. See? Willow is a fine worker!"

She finished with a conjured grin and a scurry to the new desk they brought in a week ago, now neatly accessorized with a number of files and papers.

Anya: "I'll be over here." --Simply continuing to grin.

Dawn: "How do we kill it?"

They all returned to their grunt work and mumbled curses under their breathes meant for the dastardly demon. Well, all except Willow.

Not that she was brooding, of course. She persisted working diligently at the wall, cheerfully obliging to Anya's request. Not to be misunderstood, as she did regret her actions. Willow slabbed another helping of mortar and piled a brick on top.

Willow: "That would be the last one for this half-wall! See?"

Anya: "I'm ecstatic about this, it looks great."

She lost concentration on her Abacus, and hesitated.. for a moment to say...

Anya: "It was a good idea, Xander."

Xander: "Heah.. well yeah. Now that we've merged the two rooms we can really cook up some wacky business-y business!"

Anya: "Don't get so giddy, Ty. You **are** in construction."

Buffy: "Anya, he does suck up an awful lot to you nowadays. How's about some healthy forgive and forget?"

Dawn mutters: " Yeah. 'Cause you're all about **that**."

_Xander: Why is Dawn so blind about this? Spike tried to hit it and failed miserably. He left. He ain't coming back. Ow.. I **knew** this thought would be a whopper._

Xander: "Why are you so blind about this? Spike tried to hit it and failed miserably. He left. He's not coming back."

Buffy neglected thinking about the blood-sucking fiend over the summer. Whenever he's introduced into conversation, her feelings conflict as usual. She paused at the snide remark, yet hastily resumed sweeping afterward.

Dawn: "That's some furious sanitary work your doing there, Buffy. Are ya **that** desperate to compete against the Swiffer?"

Willow: "Here, let me get that Buffy. I have a feeling your superpower-y self could be more useful with moving in the rest of the furniture."

Willow moved from the now polished wood floor Buffy had taken to, and concentrated her brooming **outside** of the 2-foot radius. This provided her with plenty of dust and rubble to occupy her mind.

_Willow: Great. _Her brain automatically recalled the herb she saw amongst the debris._ Lethe's Bramble. Forgive and forget, huh? Tara. Tara._

She picked it up.

Giles: "Willow? What is it you have there?"

He approaches her. Seeing the herb, he chuckles.

Giles: "Uh, oh. Hmm, well.. we must take note of this one, shant we? Lethe's Bramble, an herb specifically used for mind control and forgetting. Remember, they'll expect you to know all this once we're in Britain. They don't accept just anyone."

* * *

Night falls again. Spike lays on his floor in front of his TV, watching a tape of Passions. A knock on the door disrupts him. He doesn't forget his planned persona, as he awakens from his trance to open the door. With a deep breath, he opens the it. *He's noticed how his soul brought on human tendencies. Breathing. Saving people. Blah.

Clem: "Hi buddy! I know your busy broo-err.. resting, but I figured.. after some time of contemplative reflection.. that you'd be better off with some company!"

_Spike: Brood? *snort*. Brood my arse. And of course it's not she doesn't knock. Well, doors anyway._

Spike: "Riiight flub, just come on in then."

He glances down and notes the extra company he'd brought along.

Spike: "Don't make me say it."

Clem: "Say what?"

He really didn't have a clue, despite his knowledge of Spike's shiny new spirit.

Spike: "No. I won't say it! Just.."

Clem is still seriously mystified. A shrug from his demon friend forced him to say ..

Spike: *sigh* "Let the kittens go."

Clem: "Ohhhhh! Okay, I got ya."

A lift of eyebrows folded on his visage indicated his enlightenment.

Clem: "No problem, you big softy!"

_Spike: **Clement** is tougher than me now. Well, I did knew what I was getting into. Bloody Hell!_

Spike: "Is that fur on your lip? I thought we went over this.."

Clem: "Hey! Just wait one minute here, carebear. You didn't mention anything against this kind of meal when you.. poured your soul out to me last night."

Clem scoffed.

Clem: "Phish.. geez. It's not like I knowingly took a jab at your soul or anything."

He was clearly hurt. Spike knew fine and well Clem's stance on the kitten meals. Humans eat lambs and dears.. etc. He rolled his eyes.

Spike: "Just come in already. My pause button's broken and I've already missed a few minutes."

Spike: Like I care. I need to see her. Eventually. Get this scrotty *sigh* ..brooding.. out of my system. Slayer. Slayers. 2. That makes it 13,1402 total. At least 3 innocents a night, for 43,800 days. And 2 slayers.

Clem: "So! I got dominoes..!! We could try beating my personal record."


	2. VHS and Hot Pants

**Title:** "Dominoes"  
**Spoilers: **After the season finale, "Graves". Set in the beginning of season seven.  
**Rating:** PG (so far)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters. So there.  
**Summary:** B/S indications and post-"Graves" fiasco, set in season 7. My first fanfic. Ever.  
_*italic text indicates thought_  
**Feedback:** Depends on my reviews on whether or not I will continue after the **second** installment. And I again welcome constructive criticism. :D Thanks.

*note for this chapter: It may seem just a wee bit fluffy, but you have to look at the subtext. Yeah, that's it. Subtext. :) It's short, but important enough. And thanks for the reviews. All two of them. In regards to the slang I incorporate: I'm not foreign. I'm just young. :b I also try my best to match the sort of individualistic dialogue BtVS has; make it realistic for the characters. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews still welcome. :D Suggestions even.

* * *

Buffy grabbed a stake from the trunk; prepping for patrol. She tossed one to Dawn too, who was sprawled on the couch in front of the TV.

Dawn: "Ugh, Buffy! I've been out on patrol every night for the last week! No way am I missing another Sabrina episode."

Buffy: "Because that show is so great, right?"

Dawn's brain was still fried from watching television. So, instead of retort, tongue stick-out-ness was implemented.

Buffy: "You have to get used to this anyways, Dawn. You need to fight until it becomes instinct. I thought you wanted to learn this stuff?"

Dawn -ughed-, grabbed a jacket, and passed through the door Buffy so kindly held open. They set about towards the cemetery. 

Dawn glared diabolically at her sister.

Dawn: "Don't think you've won."

[pause]

Buffy: "Ol-kay. That was eerie."

Dawn: "Actress worthy even."

She said it with a grin and a wink. Well, she didn't really wink.. because winking's just not in these days. Just for explanatory purposes really.

* * *

Spike felt horribly uncomfortable at the Hoard-A-Lot shop. Sure, he's been shopping before, but that was pre-soul. He had no idea why he felt different, but he did. Self-concious, even.

_Spike: I'll just grab my stuff and get quick right out of here. But I'll pay first. _*snort*_ I paid before, why am I second guessing myself?_

He shook his weird thoughts away and headed to the proper aisles.

_Spike: Liquor. Check. VHS tapes. _(to record his favorite shows, naturally.) _Check. Cigarettes. Check._

An eldery woman glowered at him as he walked by. He instinctively nodded a polite smile at her.

_Spike: Pfft. So she just assumes that I'm some sort of criminal by my clothes and hair? Oh yeah. The liquor and such. She's still looking at me. Judging me._

_Elderly Woman: Hehe. Hot pants, six O' clock._

He sighed(for strictly emotion emission). Spike then looked around for a rebound. The duster-wielder headed off to the greeting card section.

_Spike: Yeah, quick thinking motley. Now I need a card to satisfy the old crolup. Let's see.. _

He snatches a card, avoiding the mushy greeting, and hastily checks out. Outside he stops, exhales, and then heads to the crypt.

_Spike: Weird. I forgot about how stupid little things could get to me._

He rolled his eyes. At least there aren't any other nasty side effects. 

_Spike: At least I've probably seen the lot of it all already. Of these soul farts._

* * *

Dawn sat on a headstone, opposite a potential vamp's grave.

Dawn: "..and then I ask her to change my schedule. You know? Like I would really stick was those freshmen classes I already took."

Buffy was zoned out completely during Dawn's fascinating story. Nodding was enough to carry on the 'conversation' with Dawn none the wiser. She very casually glanced in the direction of Spike's crypt, and then returned to her pretend-listening.

* * *

To be continued... if the reviews come rolling in. ;)


	3. Invigorated Cheese

**Title:** "Dominoes"  
**Spoilers: **After the season finale, "Graves". Set in the beginning of season seven.  
**Rating:** PG (so far)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters. So there. For this chapter, I don't own the characters Loraine and George either.  
**Summary:** B/S (and others) and post-"Graves" fiasco, set in season 7. My first fanfic. Ever.  
_*italic text indicates thought_  
**Feedback:** Depends on my reviews on whether or not I will continue after the **third** installment. And I still welcome constructive criticism. :D Thanks. Again. :P

*note: I hope this chapter is long enough to satiate all you readers out there. Either way, they should be coming out fast enough to make up for shortness. *shrug*

* * *

He couldn't sleep again. Not without her. He hauled himself to the kitchen, too depressed to even switch a light on. It was like this every night. He had no one to talk to anymore, to be with.

_Xander: Great. I'm out of milk._

His eyes flickered for a moment. He then admitted defeat to the refrigerator, and seized a piece of cheese instead. To satisfy his hunger, at least. The chubby sidekick flopped onto a chair and snacked on Anya's leftover cheese. He'd sniff, all teary-eyed, and then take a bite.. it was a pattern until the cheese was completely gone.

* * *

Willow stood in the kitchen whilst finishing her glass of milk.

_Willow: Next week. Next week I'll be ready to patrol. Just need a little time is all, Willster! _

She frowned. Even she couldn't cheer herself up. Spending all day masquerading an enheartened spirit to please the gang, she actually cherished her time alone. Time used to reflect and recover. Willow didn't see a need to clue in the crew; they seemed over it all already. Over their own problems, over her previous evilness. Besides, she doesn't even deserve their sympathy. Or so she tells herself.

The blue red head did miss some old-fashioned hanging out, though. All they did nowadays was Scooby work.

She giggled.

That was all she needed. To replay Xander's snoopy dance. It always got her mood up a bit. She washed her glass, switched off the light, and headed upstairs with a much needed smirk. She's been abstinent from geniune smirking for quite a while now.

* * *

The hippy vampire felt it, and saw it's tip poke out of his chest.

Hippy Vampire: "Owwww!!!"

He disintegrated into a cloud of dust, and left Dawn staking air.

Buffy: "Nice one."

Dawn: "He had it coming. Pfft.. turning his back to me? Like he had a chance."

_Buffy: I wonder if this is cocky-cocky or pretend-cocky. I can never tell with her these days._

Buffy: "Alright. That should be enough powdering evil for one night. Tired?"

Dawn: "Nah. I'm kinda invigorated, actually."

That was one of the adjectives Buffy never wanted hear Dawn to describe herself with. 

_Buffy: Eh.. at least she's not doing as much as I would do at her age. _

Spike saw them, and cursed himself for going out. He should've laid low longer. They were bound to see him at the cemetery. He practically tippy-toed to get to his crypt undetected. Naturally, it didn't work.

Buffy glanced one last time toward Spike's haunt, not really expecting a thing.

She quickly averted her eyes, hoping he didn't see her see him.

_Buffy: I want nothing to do with him. Matter of fact, I never even saw him._

Buffy: "Let's go home Dawn."

* * *

George: "Loraine, my density has popped me to you."  
Loraine: "What?"  
George: "Oh, what I meant to day was"  
Loraine: "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"  
George: "Yes, yes, I'm George, George McFly, and you're my density. I mean, I'm your destiny."

Anya giggled and swooned simultaneously. She never saw Back To The Future before, and it turned out it was just her kind of movie. She was making a habit of early morning TV-aired movies.

_Anya: Hehehe. That would not make any sense. _She smiled. _Because if she was his density, she would be the quantity of his mass. Rather, he corrected himself, and the word destiny ended up being what he intended to say! And she is his destiny because they spawn children in the future!_

After completing the thought, her smile turned into a frown. Xander saw what their future could be like. She sighed, and munched on a few cheetos.  


The phone rang. Anya chased her tears away and answered.

Anya: "Hello?"

Giles: "Hello Anya, this is Giles."

Anya: "Giles! So, are you well?"

Giles: "Um, yes I'm fine. Actually, this isn't a personal phone call. Actually, would you mind opening the shop early today? We need to have a meeting with everyone."

Anya: "Oh yes. Sure! I'm be on my way. Bye!"

He hung up. None of them ever called her for an actual conversation, so she wasn't surprised.

_Anya: Confound it! Now I can't watch the rest! I should get tapes or something. As well as a VCR, otherwise the tapes would be useless._

She turned off the television, and headed to the bedroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

To be continued... again. Also, reviews rock muchly. I still would love some advice if there's any to give, and thanks aplenty to everyone who reviewed so far. 

:)  



	4. Hanukkah Shards

**Title:** "Dominoes"  
**Spoilers: **After the season finale, "Graves". Set in the beginning of season seven.  
**Rating:** PG (so far)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters. So there. For this chapter, I don't own the characters Loraine and George either.  
**Summary:** B/S (and others) and post-"Graves" fiasco, set in season 7. My first fanfic. Ever.  
_*italic text indicates thought_  
**Feedback:** Depends on my reviews on whether or not I will continue after the **fourth** installment. And I still welcome constructive criticism. :D Thanks. Again. :P

* * *

It was time. He got the sodding soul for the Slayer, and so he'd show it to her. Spike raged through his meager wardrobe for the least appalling thing that Buffy might like. He planned exactly how the conversation would go.

_Spike: That was the idea, right? What else was the soul for?_

He went a bit easier on the gel this time, and combed his hair furiously. Blondie boy wasn't really focusing much on Buffy, though. He hadn't counted on the regret.

_Spike: Like I could help it. It was the demon!_

The excessive grooming was halted. A tear fell.

He noticed. Spike wiped it off and scurried the potential tears away; he wanted to look his best for Buffy. Inside and out.

* * *

Giles, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Xander waited patiently in front of the Magic Box for Anya to arrive.

Xander: "You should've kept your key, G-Man."

Giles: "You're absolutely right, as always, Xander. I must have not been thinking; as the key would be vital whilst I lived in England."

Dawn: "Eh.. no biggie. She's only late by a few minutes."

She glared at Xander.

* * *

Anya set record on her VCR with a **ha!** of triumph. Teleporting to the electronic store was brilliant, because frankly, she really needed that tape.

At that, she teleported herself to the Magic Box, leaving a faint cloud of smoke where the demon was standing.

Xander: "Bejesus! Anya, you scared the willies out of me!"

Anya: "Not like it takes much. To scare you, that is."

Xander had a horribly hurt look on his face, for a millisecond. He knew that he's been through a lot less than everyone else, and didn't deserve any sympathy. Or so he told himself.

She hastily unlocked the shop and let everyone through. They all settled in, waiting for Giles to give them the lowdown.

He took his time; sank into a chair and sighed before uttering a word.

Giles: "Well then. Here we all are."

Buffy: "Right. Giles, get on with it. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can all take it."

_Giles: Funny you of all people should say that._

Giles: *nervously clears his throat* "I've received information through the demon underground and.."

Xander: "And you get information from the demon underground how?"

Giles: *sighs* "Use your imagination, Xander. I really must get on with this."

Xander reconsiders a joke, and deflates his posture.

Giles: "As I was saying.."

He swiftly creases his visage toward Xander, and then returns.

Giles: "My resources tell me that ..well.. that recently, some vampire of an unknown identity **fought** for and earned a.."

Spike arises from the basement of the Magic Shop, and greets them all.

* * *

_Spike: No one's supposed to be here yet._

They all stare at him, a gaped mouth here and there. Of course, Buffy didn't act surprised. Partly because she already saw him, and partly because she didn't want him to think she cared in the least. All of the females subconsciously noted his higher than average good looks.

Xander's face was dripping with hate; it was quite clear that he was out for ...well.. not blood.. but oh buddy, he was definitely.. out for something.

Willow was the first to speak.

_Willow: Might as well, as one murderer to another._

Willow: "Hey Spike."

Spike beamed at the girl, grateful for the break of silent shock.. not to mention a few of the eyes literally trying to laser through his neckline.

Spike: "Hi, my lady!"

He fumbled to snatch something out of his coat.

Spike: "I've ..uh.. heard of.. um.. in any case.."

He shrugged off the attempted sentence and handed her something. Willow eyes opened a little wider when she realized it was a greeting card.

She smiled once she saw it. On the front was Hebrew lettering, and inside: "Happy Hanukkah!"

It wasn't time for Hannukkah, but she **was** Jewish.. so Spike didn't let it go to waste. Willow didn't care about the nature of the Hallmark greeting once she read the rest. 

Written in elegant handwriting below: "Every time I would see you together, I always saw how she'd make you glow. Now she gets to stay in your heart, and you get to glow forever. My sympathy, *scribbled out W* Spike."

Willow sat. Eventually, the tears came. 

Willow whispered a fragile, "Thank You".

Dawn and Anya leaned in to read it, but the rest of the crew were disinterested in reading it. Well, Buffy only acted as such, but it was the same effect.

Spike: "You're.. you're.. perfectly welcome. I meant it."

He directed the last part in way that it was only intended for her to hear.

Giles: "Um.. Spike, why are you here?"

Spike: "What? Oh, uh.. to give that to Willow. And um, well.. to.. to give that to Willow."

He said pointedly.

Giles: "Oh."

Buffy: "Giles, what were you saying?"

Giles: "I.."

Xander: "Why are you still here, Mister Ruffies?"

Buffy's insides cringed at the not-so-funny nickname. For whatever reason, she hated Xander that one second.

It discouraged Spike from his real mission de la Magic Box. He felt guilty again, and undeserving. He noticed the distanced look in Buffy's eyes, her crossed arms cradled her; body language for closing herself off. Spike longed to make it all go away for her somehow. Yet, he couldn't do that. He wondered, could he ever?

Spike: "I'll go."

Giles knew he'd regret this..

Giles: "Actually Spike, we might be needing some input from you once I tell everyone the news."

The group, for the time being, put away the anger.. about Buffy, about his absence. Spike, still with the hurt look on his face, took a seat on the counter. 

Buffy couldn't help but to notice his look; noting how his lips would pout and.. remembered how that used to seduce her. She trained herself since how to stifle such feelings, but she always felt the twinges of urging right before she would swallow them back down.

Giles: "Alright then."

He inhaled.

Giles: "According to my resource, an unidentified vampire went through **unearthly **trials**.. very **difficult.. so I'm told, in order to be granted a wish of sorts. Any useful information we have is that this vampire is a resident of Sunnydale, and that he or she has returned. Spike, have you heard of this?"

He hesitated. Spike looked up to see all eyes on him, all except for the nonchalant Buffy, who absently picked at her nails.

Spike: "Yeah."

Giles: "And..?"

Again, he hesitated.

Spike: "I know as much as you know, Watcher."

Giles returned to briefing the entire group, disappointed a bit to hear nothing from Spike.

Giles: "Well.."

Dawn: "So, what's the big deal about this?"

Giles: "I was getting to that, actually. You see.. vampires are evil, naturally.."

He didn't realize at all that this brought up issues about Spike into everyone else's mind.

Giles: "so the possibility that the vampire wished for something very dangerous should be a main concern of ours."

Buffy: "How do we get started? How would we even prepare, if we don't know what it wished for?"

Spike dually noted the -it- in Buffy's sentence.

Giles: "We must research the demon that granted it the wish. Perhaps learn of what sort of variety the wishes may be of."

Giles: "Spike can get as much information he can underground."

Dawn's curiosity had her blurting out.

Dawn: "Why are you even helping us, Spike?"

Xander would never.. ever.. let Spike answer that question without getting his piece in first.

Xander: "Duh.. he's just waiting for another chance to be alone with Buffy so he can.."

Buffy tiredly yet instinctively stopped him.

Buffy: "Xander!"

Xander: "Sorr.. no. No! You know what? I'm getting tired of you excusing him everytime we bring it up."

_Spike: Why would she....._

The construction worker stood up with rage.

Buffy: "I'm **not**.. I.. it doesn't matter anymore. He.. just.. I.."

_Buffy: ugh! Why did he bring this up in front of everyone for me to argue about? Why did he bring it up at a place and time I cant run from?_

Buffy: "You don't know what we.."

Spike interrupted.

Spike: "No, Buffy. He's perfectly right. My help isn't worth my being here anyways."

Xander was furious. He hated Spike trying to play the bigger man, Spike's supposed to be evil.. and Xander is good. Good triumphs over evil.

He broke. He went over and punched Spike. And punched him some more. Eventually, he beat him through the glass of the counter. Xander may not be stronger, but he was persistent. Spike let the fists come; let them pierce through his skin and onto his soul.

Buffy wanted to stop him with ever fiber of her being, but after she stood up at the first blow she froze. She remembered the bathroom.

After the glass shattered, she saw his face. Bloodied like when he faced Glory.

Like when he faced her, in the alley.

No one was going to stop him, they just stared. None of them hated Spike, yet none of them really cared either.. not since they heard of what he tried to do. Harris kept at it; his fist as bruised and pulpy as Spike's face. Xander put it all on him. They let him. Everyone, solemnly, let him. Only the sounds of Xander's grunts and fists colliding with Spike's now barely discernable face could be heard. 

Buffy: "Stop."

She said it softly, inaudible to all. Except Willow, who noticed that Buffy was still yet in a trance. She took initiative, with Spike's card in the back of her mind.

Willow: "Stop it, Xander!"

Xander stopped another punch in midair once he heard his best friend speak those words.

Xander: "That should be enough for now."

He laid off, leaving everyone speechless. It was quiet for a while, with Spike laying inanimately on the shards of glass. The original members of the Scooby Gang were the only ones standing, staring at the floor.

Anya: "My counter."

* * *

Reviews? Comments? Suggestions? Critique? Bring it on. Superfluously.  
:D


	5. Worn Bandages

**Title:** "Dominoes"  
**Spoilers: **After the season finale, "Graves". Set in the beginning of season seven.  
**Rating:** PG (so far)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters. So there. For this chapter, I don't own the characters Loraine and George either.  
**Summary:** B/S (and others) and post-"Graves" fiasco, set in season 7. My first fanfic. Ever.  
_*italic text indicates thought_  
**Feedback:** Depends on my reviews on whether or not I will continue after the **fifth** installment. And I still welcome constructive criticism. :D Thanks. Again. :P

* * *

Spike left his home the spiffiest he's been out of all 44,500 some days of his afterlife. Once he returned, just a wee bit later, his face was fifteen different shades of red, blue, black, purple, and white each. His neck, ironically, was severley blood ridden as well.

_Spike: They let him beat me up for 7 minutes. Dawn. Willow. Anya. Buf... and myself. _

Spike: "Of all people to grant my wishes, it was Xander."

The vampire left after Xander beat him up. Once he was through, not a word was spoken in the Magic Box till he left.

He slumped onto his chair, waiting patiently to heal. Spike recalled the event, and realized what exactly just happened. It boiled down to...

_Spike: Xander beat me up._

Laying in the comfy seat, he took it in. A smile crept unto his Quazimodoed face, and then fully intoxicated it. He burst into hysterical laughter, and cried tears that for once weren't for regret. He continued like that for a long while, waiting till he would heal....

_Spike: From the bruises **Xander** gave me!!_

Another fit of snickers embodied him, and he gave way completely to them.

Anya abruptly appeared in a weak aura of smoke within the vampire's catacomb.

Spike froze mid-laugh.

Anya: "Hello Spike."

Spike: "Anya?"

Anya: "I'm sorry."

[insert dramatic pause here]

Anya: "And I think that your wounds need to be tended to, since you were severly violenced. "

He saw that she brought a first aid kit.

Spike obliged, and replied grimly.

Spike: "Thank you."

Nothing else needed to be said, which was a marvel for the two, considering their usual dispositions when it came to vocalizing. So she got to it. Bandages and all, even though he'd heal soon enough either way. Whilst cleaning a creviced cut on his cheek, Anya surpised him with an abrupt question.

Anya: "So. What did you wish for?"

Spike's head tilted somberly, assisted with a raised eyebrow.

Spike: "How did you.."

Anya snorted.

Anya: "It does not take an extreme amount of logic to figure this out. You left. When you came back, we hear about this Sunnydale vampire who went left and came back."

Spike: "I kind of hoped no one would notice."

He smirked a bit, and made her smile.

Anya: "So. What did you wish for? It obviously wasn't for omnipotence, after Buffy's stalker made his point."

Spike chose to disregard Anya's harsh words towards her ex, although her new loyalties befuddled him completely.

Spike: "I.. I wanted to tell everyone at the same time. At least that was what I was supposed to do today."

Anya frowned shyly, and continued to tend to his injuries.

Spike: "But I suppose I can tell you."

She paused and waited. He waited for a while too. He flickered, and then continued.

Spike: "I fought to get my soul back."

Spike squinted; waiting for the disbelief and the scolding.

Anya: "Oh. Is that all?"

She continued to talk as she finished her nursing and packed the first aid.

Anya: "That was nice of you to do. I think Buffy will like it."

Anya kissed her fellow demon on the forehead.

Anya: "You've always been a good man."

With that, she teleported back to the Magic Box; leaving Spike alone with her completely unexpected reaction, and his thoughts.

* * *

After Xander's early morning vamp crunch, Buffy had left to go home. She supposedly went to do some prepping for the future big bad.. supposedly. All in all, a very weak and transparent excuse on Buffy's part. Yet they all understood, or at least thought they understood.

So this left the very less than communicative Dawn, Xander, Willow, Giles, and the recently teleported Anya left researching at the shop of magic.

Xander subtly shook his head, stood up, and walked furiously to the door.

Xander: "I.. I gotta go."

With that, he was gone.

* * *

Buffy sat lax on her living room couch as she doodled randomly on a notepaper pad. A stake there, a burger here, the beginnings of spiky hair (which were quickly dropped off her doodling priorities) in the corner, books in the other corner, etc. She hummed absently a song she couldn't quite place.

Xander stormed through the front door. After he opened it. His facial expressions were all confusing and such.

Xander: "Buffy..."

Buffy: "What happened?"

Xander: "I.. nothing. It's just.. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Buffy: "Oh. Okay. What's up?"

She distractingly placed the notepad onto a corner table and began to concentrate on her oh so woed best bud. Xander sat next to her, sighing as he lowered his bottom onto the sofa. He smiled as if he were in an adequately dandy Xander mode, and began his talking.. after he sighed again.

Xander: "Buffy. I.. I still.. I still like you. _Like_-like you. I mean.. kind of ... love you. I'm still.. _in_ love with you. And... and I think you're beginning to see me that way too."

Buffy's face became strewn with confusion as her eyebrows tilted up towards the center of her forehead.

Buffy: "..."

Xander: "I tried not too.. and I still love Anya but.. you.. you're all I..."

He sighed again.. the sigh-master did.

Xander: "What are you thinking right now?"

The seasoned slayer put on a brave face and mustered up a some wordage.

Buffy: "Xander... you're a good friend, but I just don't see you that way. At all."

Buffy's real face would've squinted at the harshness of her last two words.

_Xander: Oh sure. And she sees Spike that way? God._

Xander: "Right. Yeah. I understand perfectly."

He removed his hands that were atop Buffy's.

Xander: "You go for the creatures of the night type. The evil sort. Sure. Yeah. I got it."

The construction worker's face was red with embarrassment, green with envy, and had anger written all over it.

Xander: "I.. I don't know why I'd love someone like _you._ You know what, Buffy? You got problems."

And he stormed out of the house. After he opened the door. Then he slammed the door shut. Buffy sat still, contemplating the lackluster visitor.

_Buffy: No. Nothing's wrong with me. I might've been a little off before.. but now.. I get it. I get it all. And I'll get whatever's next. Because there's always something coming.. and this time.. I'll be ready. And Xander's such an ass. But I still love the guy. As a friend. Very strictly as a friend._

She went to the phone, picked up the receiver, and dialed the number to the Magic Box.

Anya: "Hello! This is Anya's Magic Box. Anya is speaking right now. I am she. How may I help you?"

Buffy: "Anya.."

Anya: "Buffy! Hi! How are you?"

Buffy: "Hi Anya, I'm fine thanks. May I speak to Willow please?"

Anya: "Sure! It is not a problem. I'll get her right now. Oh, and congratulations!"

Buffy wasn't able to question the congrats, and Willow was on the line quickly enough.

Willow: "Buffy?"

Buffy: "Hey Willow. Um.. Xander just came by the house. He.. he professed his love to me."

Willow: "...oh. Really? What? What about m-- Anya? You? Still? Well, it does make sense. Everything he does seems to be centered around you."

Buffy: "Yeah. I guess. But.. I don't think I'd be so great at confronting him about it. I mean.. I rejected him. So.. well.. you are his best friend.. so it'd probably be best if you talked to him about it. You're probably the only one who could get through to him."

Willow: "Yeah. I understand. I'll talk to him."

* * *

Spike still sits on his worn chair reflecting on the day. The door is slowly opened from the outside, and Xander methodically steps in.

Xander: "Spike."

With a neutral expression and a hint of sly, he calmly closes the door behind him. The dead man sitting expresses only curiosity and awaits the next move.

* * *


	6. Lost Miscreant

**Title:** "Dominoes"  
**Spoilers: **After the season finale, "Graves". Set in the beginning of season seven.  
**Rating:** PG (so far)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters. So there. For this chapter, I don't own the characters Loraine and George either.  
**Summary:** B/S (and others) and post-"Graves" fiasco, set in season 7. My first fanfic. Ever.  
_*italic text indicates thought and stress in dialogue._  
**Feedback:** *giggles* Thanks for the reviews so far.. it turns out that feedback is like writing gas for me. hint hint. :P

Note: I've got more planned for soon, so please don't worry if it's a little short. 

* * *

After Willow threw around a few phone calls while the gang continued to research African (as Giles clarified recently) wish-granters, she slumped into a chair and sighed.

Willow: "Sigh."

Dawn: "What's up, mamma two?"

Willow granted herself and Dawn a friendly smile and gave the group the lowdown.

Willow: "It's just that I'm trying to reach Xander, and I can't find him. He's not at his apartment, the construction office, _or_ the bar. Which, by the way, thank god."

After a quick run of potential unwanted replies calculated in her head, Anya went on with her question.

Anya: "Is he.. is he in danger, or something to that effect?"

Giles: "Yes, I was wondering that as well. Something related to the vampire we've been investigating?"

Willow: "No.. no. He's fine. It's just.. I needed to talk to him."

Anya's face contorted into a different kind of worry, and Willow quickly recovered for her benefit.

Willow: "About Buffy. I mean.. we're.. we're just.. ya know? Bestest friends stuff."

Willow felt that she saved Anya from jealousy competently, yet little did she know how much that hurt more. Anya hid it well enough.

Giles: "Ah yes. Well then, it does seem that if we cannot locate the fellow.. perhaps we should search."

Willow wondered how many of lot of them actually cared where Xander was. Dawn may have been infatuated with him before, but after Spike's company he was dropped like a stale waffle cone. Giles may consider him a metaphorical child of his as he does with Willow and Buffy, but he also considered Xander an idiot. Anya... well she was a sort of puzzle in the eyes of Willow.

Willow: "Well alrighty then."

* * *

Xander: "What? No witty reply? No sadistically dead comedian slash villian?"

Spike didn't feel threatened at all by the guy, but thought perhaps he should be.

Spike: "So you think I'm witty then? Well that's quite decent of you."

Xander closed his eyes for a second, and when they reappeared they glinted like the orbs of a madman. Spike's friendly smirk was unexpectedly broken.

_Spike: Come on Bloody. Are you really letting the boy get to you?_

Xander: "Come now, Spikey. Don't be scared. _Another _one of Buffy's sidekicks going Anakin? I wouldn't be so cliche."

Spike: "What's going on with your tone, monkey boy? It's a bit too confident for my taste."

He retorted this with a matching tone of voice, and stood up in confrontational manly mode.

Spike: "Oh.. and lay off the brain. Her evil was.. it wasn't. It was nothing compared to what others have done."

Xander: "You really putting that out there, Willy the Bloody? You're the monster. You're the savage. The miscreant. The fiend."

Spike: "I'd never deny that."

_Xander: Is that regret? Nah._

Spike: "What brought you to my home sweet home in the first place?"

The demon was solemn now.

Xander grinned.

Xander: "It's not an evil thing to do, ya know? Killing a demon."

Xander whipped open the door to the afternoon sunlight, after he saw that Spike was where he wanted him to be.

* * *


	7. Earthly Bells

**Title:** "Dominoes"  
**Spoilers: **After the season finale, "Graves". Set in the beginning of season seven.  
**Rating:** PG (so far)  
**Disclaimer:** Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters. So there. For this chapter, I don't own the characters Loraine and George either.  
**Summary:** B/S (and others) and post-"Graves" fiasco, set in season 7. My first fanfic. Ever.  
_*italic text indicates thought and stress in dialogue._  
**Feedback: *giggles* Thanks for the reviews so far.. it turns out that feedback is like writing gas for me. hint hint. :P Then again, I know there's certainly room for improvement. So.. nitpicks welcome.**

* * *

Dawn accompanied Willow as she unlocked the front door of the Summer's house. Anya and Giles had to stick around for the shop, and to research. They both passed over the threshold and called for Buffy.

Dawn: "Huh. She's not home. Go figure."

Willow: "This is some fishy business. Fishy and then some. Maybe she went back to the shop?"

Dawn: "Or maybe not. She seemed pretty distant when she left."

The teen shrugged and expectantly sought the intelligence of her elder. Willow huffed.

Willow: "I guess we're going back then."

* * *

Anya vehemently calculated away the store's monthly stock of camel liver scrapings as Giles researched with similar fervor.

Giles: "I was thinking-"

Anya: "Yes. That is surprising."

Giles: "Wel- Was that sarcasm?"

She nodded, and he ahemed.

Giles: "As I was saying.. perhaps Willow could perform a search spell for Xander. It should be sufficient enough practice for England. Are you familar with the 'Schau Ort buchstabiert'?"

Anya: "Oh of course. I believe that would require only a few simple ingredients."

* * *

Spike's instinct, for whatever reason, was to face the sun rather than pathetically dodge the 390 billion billion megawatts of light. So he shut his eyes and waited for the burning sensation.

_Spike: Right. Of course. What now?_

He wasn't dust. He couldn't see any brilliant light through his eyelids. His forehead charred as did his shoulders, but the rest of him remained solid. Spike opened his eyes. The sun was eclipsed by a familar figure. He held back a very befitting grin, and backed sideways into the shadows.

Buffy closed the door behind her.

Buffy: "What were you doing? And whyare you here Xander?"

_Xander: Ooookayy. What do I do now?_

His faced stumbled with guilt, thanks to Buffy's presence.

Spike: "Back to Earth, are we Buffy?"

She glared and crossed her arms.

Spike: "He was just stopping by to chat."

The vampire said this matter-of-factly-like, and infuriated Xander. Yet the younger lad was smart enough to hold back the truth, given his recent revelation to Buffy.

Buffy: "Right."

Spike: "More importantly, why are you here Slay-- Buffy?"

This time, Spike was smirkless. His expression actually appeared to mimic that of concern and care. Buffy was, in turn, swooning behind her guard. Yet this time, she wasn't confused by her emotions.

_Buffy: I can't do this now._

Her true face flashed for a millisecond, a millisecond Spike caught a glimpse of.

Buffy: "Nevermind. Come on Xander, let's get back to the shop."

Xander followed like a child caught red-handed playing with lizards. Accordingly, he still wanted to rip off the tail. Yet he was as whipped as Spike, and so he abided.

* * *

The bell rang as the Magic Box's door swung open to both Wiccan and whiner. The Wiccan shrugged.

Willow: "Hey guys. It turns out that Buffy's gone too."

Dawn: "Well.. she's just not at home. Geez, you'd think they'd leave a note or something."

..

Dawn coughed.

Giles: "Willow.. we've set up the 'Schau Ort buchstabiert' so we would be able to locate Xander. It shant be a terribly complicated spell, so we'll--"

The bell rang again as Buffy and Xander entered the store.

Buffy: "I really hate that bell."

Dawn: "Where were you, Buffy? We were looking everyplace."

Dawn very deliberately left out Xander in the query. If she included his name, it would drip with spite.

Buffy: "I found Xander at Spike's."

Xander was suddenly intensely interested in a Bonobo skull sitting on a shelf. The group went clueless when anything Spike related was brought up, and so they appropriately danced around the allusion.. much to Xander's appeal.

Willow: "Oh, well.. good thing you did. We were getting worried."

Anya: "Would you like a donut? We have donuts."

Buffy: "Ooo! Did you get Boston Crème?"

* * *

Anya paused before the carved wooden front door of the Summers' residence. Her face scrunched up in fear of rejection, and her index finger hesitatingly hovered near the doorbell. She drove the feeling into the pit of her abdominals and away from her facade, and pressed the button. She waited patiently, and before long Willow stood before her.

Willow: "Anya? What's wrong?"

Anya frowned despite herself.

Anya: "Actually.... I.. I was wondering if I could 'hang' with you guys."

Anya: "Like friends do."

Putting herself out there was twisting her demon insides. The first time she was human, there wasn't much room for friendship. All that concerned her was Olaf Olaf Olaf. The second time around.. Xander Xander Xander. She had acquaintances in the demon realm, sure. Yet... never any friendship. Anya realized that now, and awkwardly searched for it among the Scoobies. She always cared for them, but it was always as if she was only around for Xander. Willow's brain clicked and she understood.

Willow: "Oh! Hey! Sure.. come on in! You're always welcome. You should know that."

The former high school bookworm gave her a geniunely warm smile, and nothing more needed to be said. Anya was really her friend. A good friend.. and this was something she needed. She felt grateful for it. Willow's eyes got soggy, and Anya fought back tears.. those silly tears.

* * *

The worn parchment bound in a thick leather book was barely readable. Giles was brimming with pride once he decoded the minute paragraph of Estonian prophecies. It spoke of the "segadus", or "turmoil". Rather, it spoke of a means to end it. The "Aafrika Tahtma Rahuldama" (the demon wish-granter in Africa) will cause many "segadus" in it's day, yet will only grant one wish that would eventually cause the end of this turmoil. Giles processed his thoughts aloud, quietly, sitting at the dimly lit desk of his still-owned apartment.

Giles: "Kaheks? Ah yes... of course.. in the year of.. in the year of two and thousand two. Two thousand and two.. astonishing. The prophecy.. this can't be.."

He whipped off his glasses an threw them onto the desk, then squinted to jot down the mathematical equations of the prophecy.

Giles: "..the prophecy is referring to the vampire.. yes.. the vampire in question!? The.. the ender of turmoil.. and.. if correctly.. yes of course!"

He replaced his glasses and began to read the entirety of his work.

_Giles: In the year of two thousand and two, the blood luster will lust no more. He will murder.. oh no.._

He fixed his mistake, and cursed himself for his primitive Estonian translation abilities.

_Giles: The lesser human moiety will slain the demon entity, and reinstate the original essence. He will earn the Chosen's One's.. heart?_

Giles: "Bloody hell."

_Giles: Spike's got a soul._

* * *


	8. Skink Root Perspicacity

**Title:** "Dominoes"  
**Spoilers: **After the season finale, "Graves". Set in the beginning of season seven.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters. So there. For this chapter, I don't own the characters Loraine and George either.  
**Summary:** B/S (and others) and post-"Graves" fiasco, set in season 7. My first fanfic. Ever.  
_*italic text indicates thought and stress in dialogue._  
**Feedback: *giggles* Thanks for the reviews so far.. it turns out that feedback is like writing gas for me. hint hint. :P Then again, I know there's certainly room for improvement. So.. nitpicks welcome. --this all still applies. :D**

* * *

The raconteur could barely muster the last bit of her story, she was breathless from all of the contagious giggling. She gasped and grinned during the holes of her sentences.

Anya: "And...and then he poured the Yoo Hoo over the door knob, causing the whole situation!!"

At that point Willow, Buffy, and Dawn burst into even more laughter. Anya's enchanting story had even the super powered Slayer's side splitting. Willow was rolling spastically with her teehees on the couch, and Dawn guffawed like that of a donkey. It took several minutes for the room to calm down. In the back of their minds, they all took note of how much they missed this. The utter disregard for melodrama and sheer quality time with just-friends. Anya let out a sigh.

Anya: "This is all so very humorous!"

Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

Xander clicked on the "philter" link and his eyes went devious as he read.

_Xander: Skink root, essence of rose thorn, canary feathers.. blah blah blah. Got it. Geez, this site is so tacky. Five heart animations in a row? Pfft._

* * *

The erudite Brit quickly and abruptly gathered up all of his research materials in one sweep and stuffed them in a briefcase. His mind reeled with all of the implications, and was hit with the sudden clarity of it all.

_Giles: It must be him. He and the prophesized are completely coeval. It's kismet, it's remarkable kismet. William must've been unique. An unparagoned formula of humanity so domineering that once given the chance to reign, it conquers the demon! Spike just might initiate the entire.. oh dear.. this is.. this is huge. Redemption rewarded with a soul? Oh the perspicacity!_

Giles: "Ow!"

Giles shrugged off the stubbed toe and continued to marvel at a hundred thoughts a minute as he locked up his abode and rushed to get to Buffy's.

* * *

Spike stood on the doormat (that didn't say welcome) wearing his finest black shirt and dark worn jeans. He fiddled with his collar and swore he could feel his undead skin sweat.

_Spike: Come on you stupid git, don't be a bumbling idiot. It's just Buff.._

Spike: "Buffy."

If he had breath, it'd be taken away right then. The undead's heart nearly beat at the sight of her. She was smiling pure and simple. The girl was beaming, brilliant, radiant..

_Spike: Effulgent._

He hoped his showing up wouldn't take that away from her. Luckily, whatever it was that made her happy was strong enough to set her at a neutral smile, rather than the usual frown.

Buffy: "Spike. What's up?"

The way Spike looked at her made her break. As if she was the single most beautiful thing in the world. His expression was so.. real. So she at least didn't give him the cold shoulder this time. Spike contained his adoration the best he could and tried to set his eyebrows back down to a less hokey position.

Spike: "Actually I came with some news. For the lot of you."

Spike: "You didn't uninvite me."

Buffy: "What's the news?"

Spike: "In point of fact, I'd rather tell you all at once."

Buffy shut the door. Spike knitted hs eyebrows and sighed as he turned around and headed back for the crypt.

_Spike: How am I supposed to tell her anytime soon if I'm going to be such an incredible poof?_

Buffy: "Spike? Where are you going?"

Spike turned around to see Willow, Dawn, and Anya gathered around the reopened front door.

Buffy: "So what's the big lowdown, guy?"

* * *


	9. Jolly Bottom

**Title:** "Dominoes"  
**Spoilers: **After the season finale, "Graves". Set in the beginning of season seven.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters. So there. For this chapter, I don't own the characters Loraine and George either.  
**Summary:** B/S (and others) and post-"Graves" fiasco, set in season 7. My first fanfic. Ever.  
_*italic text indicates thought and stress in dialogue._  
**Feedback: **About the previous chapter's usage of "perspicacity", I meant it in the sense that he finally understands the situation. I revisited the word in the ol' dictionary.com: "the capacity to assess situations or circumstances shrewdly and to **draw sound conclusions**." I hope I clarified this well enough, as this was the definition I was referring to. Also, thank you for the constructive criticism. It's just that he was _thinking_ this, and I figured a smarty in the heat of eureka would go over it all in accurately descriptive words. At least that's how I go over things in my lil ol mind. Thanks for the tip, and thanks to you all. I'm glad I got some of you guys hooked :D . R & R, as they say, is still welcome. Oh.. and I do plan to finish this fic, eventually. No worries anymore :). It is my first, so I'm still settling in a bit with the whole 'writing' thing :P.

**Note: **I went and made a splash for "Dominoes", located here: http://angel.racharoni.com/dominoes.jpg . Hope you like. :D

* * *

Giles' hair shook in the wind as he drove his penis metaphor towards the Summers' residence. The town was asleep, and his brain took the opportunity to rest momentarily. Yet eventually, this transitioned him to a new train of thought.

_Giles: Is Buffy destined to be with Spi--_

He was nearing the Magic Box's location, and noticed the light was on. He pulled up, parked, and entered.

_Giles: Who would be here at this ungodly hour?_

Giles: "Xander? Are you doing a spell?"

He reviewed the scene in front of him, noting the ingredients and the formations.

Giles: "A love spell?"

* * *

Spike: "Well, ya see.."

They all waited for him to shell out the latest from the demon grapevine.

Dawn: "Go on."

Spike exhaled in frustration despite himself.

Spike: "I really didn't expect to.. it's really big news. Can I... maybe come in?"

The slayer was getting impatient, and so she turned sideways to let him through.

The vampire and the demon exchanged smiles.

Spike sat down on the couch, and waited for the rest to join him.

Spike: *ahem*

* * *

Xander: "Yes. Oh! But no no no. A _de-loving_ _potion_."

Giles: "Xander. You should know better than to fool with _love_, of all things, through the means of _magic._ Are you mad? The last time you played with such forces you summoned a demon that sent the innocent into combustion!"

The man's eyes contorted from furiousness to unmitigated disappointment.

Xander: "I had to do it! There was no way I was going to.. it was really important!"

Giles: "Oh, it was _really_ important. This changes my entire outlook."

Xander: "Oh. Okay then."

..

Xander: "Sarcasm?"

Giles: "Yes, Xander. Sarcasm."

He regretted the anger now. Xander reeked of guilt and sorrow. Giles recalled the nature of the boy's father, and softened his features as well as his tone of voice.

Giles: "Is the spell completed?"

Xander: "Technically yeah...."

Giles: "Dear lord."

Giles: "Who did you bind the spell to?"

* * *

Spike sat on the couch in a manner that didn't invade anyone's personal bubble. He made sure of that. Then he cleared his throat, and braced himself for whatever would come next.

Spike: "Before I give you the news, I'd just like to say that I.."

A beeping sound eminated from the kitchen.

Dawn: "That's the popcorn, I'll get it."

He waited silently till Dawn returned.

Spike: "Is that Jolly Time?"

Dawn: "Bet your bottom dollar it is."

Buffy: "Spike?"

Spike: "Right. As I was saying.. I just like to say that I.. before I.. I'd take a stake for any one of you."

Buffy saw that look that Spike gets when he's being completely sincere. Which confused her since Spike's definitely lying.

_Buffy: Definitely._

Spike: "And word on the street is..."

He smirked.

Spike: "The fanged Aladdin we're looking for went and got himself a soul."

* * *

Giles: "How could you? Why would you even..? This could change everything Xander!"

He attempted once more to contain himself, and then sought to explain it instead.

Giles: "If you fiddle with fate you spark an alternative route for, potentially, a whole chain of events. You have choosen the perfectly worse time to do this, you know?"

Giles rolled his eyes and exhaled.

Giles: "We'll need Willow to unattach the spell. That is.. are you positive it worked?"

Xander: "I'm positive."

* * *


	10. Muffled Stake

**Title:** "Dominoes"  
**Spoilers: **After the season finale, "Graves". Set in the beginning of season seven.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters. So there. For this chapter, I don't own the characters Loraine and George either.  
**Summary:** B/S (and others) and post-"Graves" fiasco, set in season 7. My first fanfic. Ever.  
_*italic text indicates thought and stress in dialogue._  
**Feedback: **Very much encouraged. :)

**Note: **I went and made a splash for "Dominoes", located here: http://angel.racharoni.com/dominoes.jpg . Hope you like. :D

* * *

Buffy: "A soul."

Spike: "A soul."

He replied in affirmation. Spike looked the way he did before: wildly earnest. Except now there was a touch of fear in the mix, in his eyes. He waited, staring at her. She stared back. They all understood that he was the Aladdin in question.

Buffy: "What is this?"

Spike: "Wha--"

Buffy: "What kind of lie is this? You really expect me to believe you got a soul?"

Spike: "Buffy I.."

Anya, Willow, and Dawn switched their glances from slayer to vampire at every turn. Buffy was practically yelling at him now. Anya grabbed a handful of popcorn and munched on it without removing her stare.

Buffy: "And what exactly do you expect to get from it? _Why_ are you doing this?"

Spike: "It's not.."

Buffy: "It's not a lie? Okay. Okay.. let's pretend, for a second, that your not a evil dead bod.. guy. Why on earth would you get a soul? Why?"

[munch]

Spike: "Because.."

Buffy: "Because you love me?"

Spike let a beat pass. It was very weird, that he came to the house with Shakespeare drama all over his dead heart. Now..

Spike: "No."

* * *

Xander locked up the shop while Giles went of to start the car.

Xander: "Wait. Giles?"

Giles: "Yes Xander?"

Xander: "I know.. I know that I screwed up. Again. With the magic. But you _do_ understand _why_ I did it, right?"

Giles: "Xander, this whole situation shouldn't concern you at all. It's their business, and it's vital that they do eventually fulfill the prophecies. I really don't--"

Xander: "Duck!"

Giles is no fool. When someone in Sunnydale tells you to duck, you duck. He ducks and evades the grasp of a grotesquely ugly female vampire, then spins around to give it a solid punch in the face. Her head snaps back, then returns from the shock.

_Female Vampire: They usually run away._

Xander: "Giles! Stake!" 

Xander grabs a stake from his pocket and tosses it to Giles. The female vampire intercepts it, and Giles mutters something under his breath.

Giles: "Oh shite."

Xander: "The car!"

They run towards it and manage to beat the vampire's chase, by some odd twist of fate. The two quickly enter the vehicle and drive away.

Xander: "Whew. That was a close one. Who would've known that a vampire would be lurking in the shadows nearby a mystical Sunnydale shop during the late of the night?"

* * *

The phone rings.

Buffy: "I'll get it."

She gets it.

Buffy: "Hello?"

Angel: "Buffy? Hi."

Buffy: "Angel?"

Spike flinches. The group, all up in the drama, does the same.

Angel: "Yeah, it's me. I just called to tell you that I'm back. They found me. Just in case Gunn hadn't called about it."

Buffy hears the mouthpiece muffled and then giggling... __

Angel: "Um.. we got Cordelia back too. We.."

Buffy: "Angel? Can I call you back? I was kind of in the middle of something."

Angel: "O--"

Buffy hangs up the phone.

* * *


	11. Floating Clangs

Title: "Dominoes"  
Spoilers: After the season finale, "Graves". Set in the beginning of season seven.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters. So there. For this chapter, I don't own the characters Loraine and George either.  
Summary: B/S (and others) and post-"Graves" fiasco, set in season 7. My first fanfic. Ever.  
*italic text indicates thought and stress in dialogue.  
Feedback: Very much encouraged. :) 

Note: I went and made a splash for "Dominoes", located here: http://angel.racharoni.com/dominoes.jpg . Hope you like. :D  


* * *

The English man's face drenched of irritation as he drove the vehicle towards Buffy's home. Two beats passed before he decided to talk some sense into the boy.

Giles: "You know Xander, I really don't understand what's become of you."

His voice drenched of determination and authority at this point.

Giles: "During the entire duration of my stay in Sunnydale, you annoyed me intensely and seemed to be the precise opposite of myself."

Xander: "I--"

Giles: "Yet you still overcame all that was riding against you and became a true hero. I was always proud of you, as if you were my own boy."

Xander: "Reall--"

Giles: "Now that I've returned, however, you appear to have abandoned your role entirely."

..

..

Xander: "I don't know if I should hug you or slap you, ya big lug."

Giles: "Neither will suffice, thank you."

..

Giles: "Perhaps you've forgotten that you aren't the only hero here. Contrary to the hundreds of movies I wouldn't hesitate to wager you've seen, there are always more than one hero. You happen to be lost in a sea of them, but your love has you floating above all this. All you see is Buffy."

..

Giles: "Come back down, Xander."

At that, he turned off the engine and exited the vehicle parked on the driveway of a one Buffy Summers: Vampire Slayer.

* * *

Buffy returned to her conversation with Spike.

Buffy: "What do you mean no?"

Spike: "I mean.. no. I mean.. I wouldn't want to tell.. you.."

He shot a quick glance at the gawking bystanders sitting by them. They caught on quickly enough; Dawn grabbed the nearest magazine and read intensely something about boating, Willow began staring at her manicure, and Anya instinctively teleported herself to the kitchen (as indicated with a few loud clangs).

Buffy: "Fine. I guess this does kinda merit some one on one time, but don't get your hopes up."

She had a would-be angry face on as she whispered the words, clearly afraid of whatever she was feeling.

Spike: "Alright then. Ur.. um.. how's about some patrolling?"

Dawn: "But Giles said--"

Buffy: "Sure! I mean um, it wouldn't heard to do a quick sweep. Just in case. It's my job anyways."

She tried to control the natural blush on her cheeks. All in vain, however, as Giles and Xander entered the house.

* * *


	12. Blinding Tweed

Title: "Dominoes"  
Spoilers: After the season finale, "Graves". Set in the beginning of season seven.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters. So there. For this chapter, I don't own the characters Loraine and George either.  
Summary: B/S (and others) and post-"Graves" fiasco, set in season 7. My first fanfic. Ever.  
*italic text indicates thought and stress in dialogue.  
Feedback: Very much encouraged. :) Also, thanks for all the reviews and critique thus far. 

Note: I went and made a splash for "Dominoes", located here: http://angel.racharoni.com/dominoes.jpg . Hope you like. :D  


* * *

**-----The Night Prior-----**

Buffy stood in front of the closed crypt entrance, waiting patiently for her mind to decide. Without thinking, and for whatever reason, the slayer leaned her ear against the door. As if she would hear the stealthy dead man move. As if a sound would will her to leave, or to stay. She caught herself and walked backward a step. Then she raised a fist to knock on the door. Before her knuckles reached it, however, it swung open to reveal Spike.

Spike: "Buffy."

..

Spike: "I've written a poem for you."

Sporting a familar tweed suit and a fetching red bowtie, he gently reaches for her hand and whisks her away to sit on his chair. The vampire kneels in front of her, silently whips out a piece of parchment all the while staring up at her, and then begins to read. He didn't seem to need the paper, as his eyes never left hers.

Spike:

"Beauty aside, and soul not withstanding.

Bloodless core drumming again.

Blinding

my demon.

Love knows no boundaries,

no predujices,

no enemies.

Love knows only you."

Buffy: "Oh Spike.."

Spike stands. The view matrixes a 360 around the two, focusing on Buffy. 

Buffy: "That sucked."

With her eyes behind tears, she stands and embraces Spike. Spike holds her in a gentle yet secure hug, resting his face on her shoulders.

Buffy: "Love knows you too."

Then Buffy opened her eyes to red numbers glowing in the dark. She sat up in her bed and wiped the tears off her face.

* * *

**-----Back to Present Time-----**

Xander: "We have a situation."

The founder of the whole 'situation' annouced this upon his entrance to the group.

Giles: "Ah.. yes. Willow, we'll have to perform the Qùchú spell on Spike."

Willow: "Oh-- okay. How'd Spike get a spell on him? What kind of spell is it?"

Xander forced a laugh.

Xander: "That's not important! Come on, Will.. just show 'em what you got."

Willow: "Riight. So, we got the supplies?"

Xander smiled with the thought of his usefulness as he handed her a Magic Box brand shopping bag filled with magicky smelly stuff.

Xander: "There you go! Hand-picked by yours truly!"

Spike: "You're sounding a bit too chipper for my taste, mate."

He shifted his attention towards Willow.

Spike: "Would you mind double-checking on the ingredients, luv?"

Curious Dawn sneaked a peak into the bag, utilizing her height as an advantage.

Willow: "No problem. It looks fine to me."

Buffy: "You're sure?"

Anya sat on the couch smiling and watching them all. She loved how Buffy loved Spike, and how dense she was to deny it completely.

Willow: "I'm sure." 

* * *


	13. Nudged Köü

Title: "Dominoes"  
Spoilers: After the season finale, "Graves". Set in the beginning of season seven.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Joss, Mutant Enemy, Greenwolf, and UPN own the show and it's characters. So there. For this chapter, I don't own the characters Loraine and George either.  
Summary: B/S (and others) and post-"Graves" fiasco, set in season 7. My first fanfic. Ever.  
*italic text indicates thought and stress in dialogue.  
Feedback: Thanks again for the reviews I've gotten. More is welcome as well. :) 

Note: I went and made a splash for "Dominoes", located here: http://angel.racharoni.com/dominoes.jpg . Hope you like. :D  


* * *

Willow: "..tung köü fan yi."

A faint glow begins within Spike's heart, then branches out to engulf his entire body. The group, struggling to keep their human circle around the vampire, witnesses a fluid light emit from him before the spell finishes. They break their circle.

Giles: "How do you feel, Spike?"

Spike's knees go weak and he collapses. Buffy catches him before he hits the floor and gets him over to the couch.

Xander: "Great, now he's sleeping."

..

Willow: "_Now_ can someone tell me why I had to perform a spell removal.. spell?"

Giles: "Yes.. well. I suppose I should inform you all on my discovery concerning the vampire we've been researching."

Dawn: "Huh. I actually believed Spike when he said he was that vampire."

Giles: "What did he tell you?"

Dawn: "Actually, he told all of us. He said that _he_ went to Africa to get a wish granted. _And_ he said that he wished for a _soul_. Pfft.. I'm so gullible."

Buffy slowly removed her arm from behind Spike's fallen body and nudged herself away from him.

Giles: "That confirms it then."

..

Anya: "I knew it all along, myself."

She grinned with delight while the rest sat speechless. Glances ranged from each other, to Buffy, to Spike, and to Buffy and Spike sitting next to each other.

Giles: "According to a relatively small entry, as far as Estonian prophecies go, this year will bring--"

Dawn sneezes.

Willow: "Gesundheit."

Dawn: "Thanks."

Willow: "No problem."

Giles: "Where was-- oh, never mind all that. Spike earned a soul because he was in love with you, Buffy. He was the first vampire to ever be capable of regret, mainly because his humanity.. William.. was so commandeering. The man killed his demon to save you from it. It's really quite remarkable."

The man stirs in his sleep.

Spike: "..knows only you.."

..

Buffy: "I think the spell removal worked, Wil."

* * *


End file.
